Understand
by FancyToaster
Summary: "Out of everyone, Tsuande, I expected you to understand..." One shot. Slight Oro/Tsu


**Disclaimer - disclaimed.**

It was a quiet, starry, cloudless night. The moon shined in all it's glory overhead, making Tsunade sigh with something she didn't even know - anger, resentment, fear, tranquility.._.hope? _She didn't know, and as long as she had a bottle of sake next to her, she wouldn't bother to find out. She looked at the sky, seeing a star fall and silently wished on it, knowing it would come true. "Wishing won't bring him back," she whispered to herself, looking at the cool water beneath the bridge. She took another swig and looked at the Hokage monument. She giggled lightly, seeing her grandfather's and sensei's faces. "Hokage...who'd want such a title?" she mused, looking at the still water. She wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol, or just her imagination, but she could swear she heard her little brother's voice, telling her his dream. "Little brat didn't know anything about being Hokage," she said, bitterly. She quickly turned away from the water and bumped into a tall figure. She prepared to punch to hell out of whpever disturbed her, but sopped when she saw the smiling face of her not-so-dear teammate, Orochimaru.

"Is that what you do on Saturday nights?" he asked, teasingly. "Getting drunk and talking to yourself?" She glared at him angrily, knowing full well that he was teasing her. Underestimating her. Mocking her.

"Fuck you," she said, reaching for her bottle.

"Such ugly words from such a pretty mouth." Her brown eyes widened, and she turned and glowered angrily. Her touched a lock of her hair and sighed. "You truly are the prettiest kunoichi I've ever laid eyes on," he said, letting her hair go. He sighed and sat down, motioned for her to join him. Against, her inner voice screaming at her to get away from the creep, she sat beside him, steadying herself on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Orochimaru?" she said bluntly. He chuckled at her softly, and lightly pushed her onto his shoulder just a bit more. "You're not usually here, and no one's dumb enough to be outside at this time of night." She gave a suspious look and he smiled softly.

"You are," he said, locking eyes with her. She smiled at him, and tilted her head to the side. "And I would want poor little Tsunade-chan getting hurt."

"I can protect myself," she said, holding her head high. He rolled his eyes softly.

"Of course you can," he said, smirking at her. She giggled, but said nothing. "Even after downing half a bottle, your senses are still just as sharp." She smiled and knocked the bottle over, causing the rest to leak into the water. She laughed, and sent a small smile, and neither said anything for a while.

"You still didn't answer my question, Orochimaru. You know I'm smarter than you, you can't get out of it. Why are you here?" she asked, standing up, placing her hands on her hips. He smiled, but said nothing. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"I'm leaving Konohagakure," he said, looking at her. Brown eyes widened, then crinkled. She laughed softly, and sat beside him. "I can practice my jutsus here, so I'm leaving."

"You can't practice them anywhere, numbskull. They're _forbidden."_

"In my own country, I can." She looked at him and sighed softly.

"Do what you want, Orochimaru. It's your life, doesn't matter to me if you chase an empty dream." He smiled softly at her, and before she could say anything else, he pressed his lips onto hers softly. She glared at him before sending a chakra infused punch to his rib. "When I said do what you want, that wasn't included."

"I had to kiss the prettiest kunoichi. I couldn't help myself," he said snickering. "It's first thing on the to do list." She smirked at him softly and supressed a giggle.

"What's the next thing?" she said, looking at him, her eyes curious.

"Bring my parents back," he said solemnly, his head low. She looked at him bitterly and scoffed. He looked dumbfounded by the blond, and quirked an eyebrow. "Is that hard to believe?"

"It's _stupid," _she said, glaring at him. "You're parents are gone, like everyone else and no matter what jutsu you use, they're not coming back. Might as well forget about it," she said, sharply. He stared, shocked by her blunt words.

"Out of everyone, Tsuande, I expected you to understand. With Dan and Nawaki dead, I expected you to understand. You two people taken away from you, wouldn't you do anything to get him back? Don't you understand?" She glared at him, then started walking away.

"No, Orochimaru. I _don't_ understand because I _know_ that _nothing_ can bring them back. They're _dead. Nothing _is going to change, even with forbidden jutsus or any amount of medical ninjustu. Tomorrow they're still going to be dead. Next year, they're still going to be dead. Thirty years from now they're going to be dead. They're _gone, _Orochimaru. That's the end of it."

With that, she spun on her heel and walked back to her apartment, hoping to find more sake. Maybe she'll gamble the rest of her money away or wake up next to some guy who she won't remember. She just couldn't stand being on that damned bridge anymore.

Orochimaru glanced at her retreating back, and looked towards the gate. Taking one - two - three steps away, he sighed. _I'll get them back,_ he thought. He glanced over his shoulder, finding the kunoichi gone, and the sake bottle knocked over.


End file.
